brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogers/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are sitting on a living room sofa. Tim is sniffing and scratching his nose. Moby watches him, then Tim leaves the room. TIM: Excuse me. A moment later Tim returns and sits back down on the sofa. TIM: Ahhh. Moby hands Tim an envelope. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, why does the nose make boogers? From, Eugenia. Hey! MOBY: Beep. TIM: I just went to wash my hands. Anyway, boogers are a natural byproduct of your immune system. An animation shows a bacteria in a gun's crosshairs. Rays hit and destroy the bacteria. TIM: That's the set of organs and tissues that protect you against illness and disease. When your nose makes boogers, it's a sign that your immune system is working the way it should. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the air we breathe contains all kinds of stuff we wouldn't want inside our bodies. An animation shows air going in and out of a person's nostrils. TIM: Dust and other debris can clog up your lungs. Pollen and animal dander can trigger allergic reactions. And viruses and bacteria can get you sick. An animation shows the debris and bacteria Tim describes. TIM: To protect against these alien invaders, your nose is lined with mucus membranes, a specialized tissue that secretes mucus. An animation shows a single microscopic particle going into a nostril. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Mucus is a clear, sticky slime used for all kinds of stuff throughout your body. In the nose, mucus is, well, you might know it as snot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It traps all those unwanted particles before they reach your lungs. Plus, it contains enzymes and antibodies, substances that destroy germs. An animation shows particles and bacteria being caught in the mucus inside a nostril. An antibody eats a bacterium. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, mucus starts off clear, but the dirt and other stuff in the air discolors it. So don't be grossed out by the colors. That's how you know it's doing its job. An animation shows particles in the air attaching to green mucus. TIM: The mucus in your nose is one of your body's frontline defenses against sickness and infections. That's why it produces so much, about a quarter of a liter per day. An image shows one-fourth of a liter of liquid in a glass beaker. TIM: It makes even more when you have a cold, to flush out the germs infecting you. An animation shows a person with a dripping nose. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, your nasal passages actually lead to the back of your throat. Most of your mucus ends up back there, and you swallow it. An animation shows mucus starting in the nose and traveling down the throat. TIM: But the mucus that stays in your nose dries up and becomes the almighty booger! An animation shows a small booger becoming a large one. Tim's voice echoes. TIM: Whoa. Special hairs in your nose called cilia push boogers to one of two places, to the back of your throat so you can swallow it, or to the front of your nose, where… An animation with arrows shows nose hairs moving boogers in various directions. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, you're not supposed to pick it. Just blowing your nose is fine. First of all, boogers are filled with germs and dirt, and you don't want that stuff on your fingers. An image shows a booger labeled with a biohazard sign. TIM: Plus, picking your nose can make it bleed. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean, "so?" Bloody noses are bad. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Because, well, because they just are. I mean, do you want a bloody nose? Moby nods yes. MOBY: Beep. He picks up a hammer and holds it in one hand. He points at his nose with the other. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Forget it! MOBY: Beep. TIM: I don't care if you won't feel it. I'm not bashing your nose with a hammer. Weirdo! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts